Keep talking
by TentaculoTerapeuta
Summary: AU random -"Me temo que no podemos comunicar con el número marcado, llame otra vez". La frase con su tono exagerado cruzó su mente. A veces hablabas mucho y no decías absolutamente nada, o la persona a la que hablabas no recibía nada del mensaje que tú tratabas de enviar. El canal, o el mismo mensaje, o el receptor o el emisor, o cualquiera de los elementos no funcionaban.
**NA:** **Me quedé atrapado entre Bukowski y Murakami, entre la cruda realidad y la belleza irreal del mundo, lo mezcle todo en mi cabeza y miré el mundo con mi propia perspectiva. ¡Oh, sí! Me olvidaba que la vida no es una novela y si lo fuera yo sería un personaje secundario.** **
** **Esto es una paja mental más de mis días de terapia. Porque soy un inútil de la comunicación, y no es culpa mía, soy un teórico, pero lo intento mucho ¿sabéis?**

Terushima vivía en aquel piso que solían ocupar mayormente estudiantes. Era un edificio viejo, de ladrillo rojo, con algunas grietas que crecían y crecían anunciando que si había un terremoto raramente se aguantaría aunque sorprendentemente había aguantado algunos. A él le encantaba aquel lugar, destartalado y con grafitis cutres, adoraba la simplicidad de lo que envejecía mal y la belleza de las cosas que parecían ir a desaparecer en cualquier momento, aunque le gustaba más porque el alquiler era bajo. No, no era un romántico de lo efímero.

El chico "falsamente" estudiaba en la facultad de bellas artes, dedicado a la escultura porque el diseño gráfico le aburría soberanamente con sus perfectas simetrías o desigualdades calculadas, y raramente recordaba llevar los oleos a las clases porque tenía la cabeza en algún otro lugar. Era un firme amante de la forja de metal. Aquel era el motivo por el que tenía pequeñas quemaduras en las manos y a veces llevaba vendas que cubrían algo más que los dedos.

Bokuto Kotaro y Kuroo Tetsuro le acompañaban aquel domingo de Mayo en el que llovía considerablemente, por lo que los tres llevaban el pelo pegado en sus rostros y las ropas empapadas.

—Pues aparte del vóley, es porque me chamusqué la mano entera con el soldador — dijo Terushima mientras abría la puerta del rellano. Llevaba el auricular de un teléfono de cabina alrededor del cuello y no podía negar que, a pesar de que se le había pasado algo, iba un poco borracho.

Kuroo asentía con indiferencia, esperando que abriera la puerta de una vez mientras Bokuto tenía la mirada fija en sus manos, con los ojos muy abiertos y asintiendo a su explicación como si lo que dijera fuera lo más interesante que había oído en la vida.

Se habían conocido en una clase de dibujo artístico, Bokuto y Kuroo habían aparecido como modelos de desnudo, y aunque Kuroo había intentado hacer su máximo esfuerzo por quedarse quieto… Bokuto era un inútil para lo que la inmovilidad se refiere. Pero entre ellos se había producido un flechazo extraño de amistad, y de vez en cuando quedaban para tomar algo. Aquel día no había sido el caso, todo había sido más fruto de una vulgar casualidad, pero Terushima se alegraba de haberlos encontrado. De hecho, se alegraba mil de haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerles, pocas veces podías ser auténtico sin que te miraran raro, sin que pensaran "esto" o "lo otro".

Al fin abrió la puerta y los tres entraron tambaleándose por el alcohol consumido.

—Os tengo que pedir que cuando entremos al piso hagáis silencio — añadió Terushima cuando entraron al ascensor. En el espejo había un pene rallado y un "fuck you" con faltas de ortografía que distorsionaba la imagen de la realidad mostrando una más cruda y sincera. —Es que mi compañero de piso es un poco irascible y está preocupado por sus exámenes y esas cosas.

—Decirle eso a Kuroo es un error, chaval — dijo Bokuto interpretando una voz de mafioso y señalando a su compañero con los pulgares.

Kuroo empezó a reírse.

—Que va, yo solo quiero un sitio donde sobar —dijo el moreno cogiendo el auricular del telefonillo enrollado en el cuello de Terushima y poniéndoselo al oído a Bokuto.

—Me temo que no podemos comunicarnos con el número marcado, llame otra vez — Terushima agudizó su voz para que sonara algo más femenina y Bokuto negó con la cabeza.

El ascensor se paró en el piso número cuatro y la puerta hizo amago de abrirse.  
Terushima la pateó, finalmente se abrió y él pudo empujar la siguiente puerta. Dejó salir a sus dos acompañantes con pose teatral como si estos fueran reyes a los que servía y se dirigió a la entrada del lugar al que llamaba hogar.

Abrió la puerta del año catapún, y los tres pasaron sin más. La decoración de aquel piso era formalmente del estilo pasado de moda. Tenían un tocadiscos, una mesa que Terushima había recogido de la basura y había restaurado poniéndole colores llamativos, un sofá cama barato abierto porque ya era imposible devolverlo a su formato plegatín y una mesilla de té con el cristal roto.

— Si no hay respuesta siempre puedes seguir llamando – dijo Kuroo a Terushima, para de golpe ser interrumpidos por los ronquidos de Bokuto.

No había necesitado más que treinta segundos para quitarse la ropa mojada, tenderse en calzoncillos sobre el sofá y empezar a dormir. Kuroo se dejó caer sobre él con una llave de lucha libre y Bokuto apenas abrió los ojos y se encogió en una parte del sofá para seguir durmiendo como si nada. El moreno se sentó sobre el colchón de baja calidad del sofá y empezó a quitarse la camiseta empapada.

—Sí, puede que llame, no lo sé— dijo Terushima haciendo crujir su cuello. En su mente solo fantaseaba con imitar a Bokuto y roncar hasta el fin de sus días felices de juventud regalada, pero tenía que avisar a Kyotani de que había traído a aquellos dos.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta la habitación del fondo. Un cuadro grande de una orquídea comiéndose a un conejo dentro del estómago del perfil de un lobo adornaba la pared. Terushima lo había pintado, según él era un retrato de su compañero de piso, algo que a Kyotani no le había sentado especialmente bien. Pero le veía así, veía cómo su parte más vegetativa era capaz de devorar su encanto y transformarle en aquel perro loco a los ojos de los demás. Aunque no eran cosas que su compañero de piso llegara a entender demasiado.

El chico llamó a la puerta golpeando con los nudillos con suavidad. Eran las seis de la mañana, pero sabía que se había levantado a empollar.

Kentaro siempre había sido un mal estudiante, se le daba mal memorizar temarios, por eso se había decantado por ciencias del deporte esperando no tener que empollar demasiadas idioteces que raramente iba a recordar. Pero desafortunadamente, en ciencias del deporte también había que estudiar, y por eso sus horarios de estudio empezaban a las 6 am los domingos y terminaban a la hora de comer. Las rutinas fijas le ayudaban, aunque raramente era capaz de cumplirlas siempre.

Ni una respuesta, nada, pero no era como si Terushima la necesitara.  
Empujó la puerta y miró el cogote de su compañero de piso, abocado en sus apuntes y centrado en aprender, o al menos intentar que aquel contenido se le quedara en la cabeza.

—¿Qué tal va la anatomía básica de los músculos? — preguntó Yuhi pasándose la mano por el pelo y empujándose lo hacia atrás. Se empapó las manos de agua de lluvia y las sacudió salpicándolo todo.

Kyotani ni se molestó en mirarle, así que Terushima se acercó a él y se sentó en la cama que había junto al escritorio con las piernas abiertas y apoyando los codos en la mesa. Las gotas de agua cayeron sobre la mesa, molestando profundamente al que estudiaba que soltó un profundo suspiro.

Finalmente Ketaro levantó la cabeza y le miró arqueando las cejas al ver el telefonillo enrollado en su cuello.

—¡Oh! Esto, sí— dijo Terushima con una de sus sonrisas sinceras.– verás me he encontrado con Bokuto y Kuroo por Kabuchiko, yo buscaba inspiración para un trabajo de escritura creativa y me han preguntado si sabía donde había una cabina.

—Sabes que apestas ¿no?—abrió la boca al fin Kentaro, que no entendía por qué le contaba tantos rollos.

—No, no soy yo. Bueno sí, pero son las bambas que me las ha vomitado Kuroo —continuó Terushima con cierta indiferencia a que Kyotani le pusiera los ojos en blanco. — Yo he bebido poco, pero el caso es que Bokuto quería hacer una llamada a Miyagi pero no sabía el prefijo y se lo he dicho y entonces hemos buscado una cabina para llamar, porque si tiene el prefijo pero no una cabina no es muy útil ¿no crees?

— Y entonces no tenías monedas y se ha acabado el cuento – dijo el otro fijándose en donde dejaba los pies su compañero. No eran unos fetichistas de salven el tatami, pero por lo general Kyotani solía quitarse los zapatos en la entrada.

— Sí, sí, no teníamos monedas así que Bokuto no ha podido llamar y se ha puesto muy melodramático — Terushima apretó los labios.— Ha sido extraño, ya sabes, yo siempre que voy a comprar muebles pienso en ti, y estábamos delante de una tienda de esas de muebles a medida y...

Kyotani apretó los dientes haciendo un esfuerzo por no echar a su compañero borracho de la habitación a patadas. A veces se peleaban, de hecho la taza del baño se había roto una vez porque se habían liado a hostias en el baño, y Terushima tenía una cicatriz fea en el brazo a raíz de aquello. A raíz de aquello él había empezado a moderarse un poco también. Puede que le sacara un poco mucho de quicio, pero tampoco es que quisiera mátale o algo así.

—¿Qué coño tengo yo que ver con los muebles? — dijo Kentaro con hastío, preguntándose qué puñetera relación había hecho el artista en su cabeza.

— Pues que compre lo que compre cuando voy a esas tiendas, tú siempre pensaras que es una mierda —Terushima empezó a reírse después de decir aquello, porque era cierto. La mirada fría de su compañero de piso cortó su risa. — el caso no es ese, el caso es que hemos planeado irnos a Londres con el dinero de las becas de estudio, porque total tampoco es como si fuéramos a conseguir un trabajo decente y...

—Abrevia o te echo a golpes — se sinceró.

—Vale, pero es que es importante.

Terushima se quedó en silencio pensando en las cabinas rojas de Londres. Siempre había querido subirse a uno de esos autobuses rojos, comer _fish and ships_ en _Coven garden_ e ir a una de esas raves de las que había hablado con un amigo por correspondencia del Reino Unido. La verdad es que nunca había salido de Japón y aquello le abrumaba un poco. Se sentía atrapado en una pequeña caja de zapatos, la que le había tocado por nacimiento. También se moría por ir a Camboya o a África, no solo pensaba en lugares turísticos de consumismo popular.

Se pasó la mano de nuevo por el pelo, salpicando de más agua las sabanas de la cama, y reorganizó sus ideas para simplificar todo lo que había ocurrido.

— Pues entonces hemos hablando de cosas profundas, porque los viajes no son solo de alucinógenos y aviones y...— Terushima tragó saliva y se mordió levemente el labio para sentir el ligero dolor de sus dientes presionando su piel. — Y hemos decidido que el problema de las personas es la comunicación, es precaria y horrible, ¿sabes?

Kyotani suspiró mirando el dibujo de los músculos y preguntándose si tenía la oportunidad de arrancarle la piel a Terushima podría memorizarlos mejor al verlos en directo.

—Sí, menos tú que no cierras la boca, supongo — añadió con cierto tono cruel. Estaba agotando toda su paciencia y no llevaba ni un cuarto de hora ahí delante. En parte se sentía frustrado por lo que decía, porque era cierto, pero al mismo tiempo le importaba un carajo.

Terushima sonrió de nuevo y le señaló la comisura de los labios y hasta su pómulo.

— Ese es el musculo risorio, y es expresivo, de sonreír — dijo para volverse a quedar callado. "Me temo que no podemos comunicar con el número marcado, llame otra vez". La frase con su tono exagerado cruzó su mente. A veces hablabas mucho y no decías absolutamente nada, o la persona a la que hablabas no recibía nada del mensaje que tú tratabas de enviar. El canal, o el mismo mensaje, o el receptor o el emisor, o cualquiera de los elementos no funcionaban. A veces Terushima pensaba que nada del mismo funcionaba como debería.

Kyotani forzó una sonrisa por si así se contentaba, sintiendo que estaba siendo infinitamente condescendiente con él, y le miró dejando escapar un suspiro.

— Lo que al final solo quería decirte es que Bokuto y Kuroo están durmiendo en el sofá y que me gustas mucho y no sé comunicarme contigo — dijo Yuhi echándose hacia atrás y apoyándose en el colchón.

Kentaro se le quedó mirando fijamente. Aquellas palabras le habían sentado igual que aquella vez en la que se habían peleado y después de un puñetazo en el estómago se había caído sobre la mesilla de café partiendo el cristal. Le parecía insensible y desagradable, después de todo Terushima sabía que él estaba algo encaprichado de él, porque… ¿lo sabía? Las dudas le abrumaban, claro que lo sabía y por eso se mofaba con aquella frase ridícula que solo pretendía experimentar.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Sigues buscando inspiración para tu texto? ¿Eres más imbécil de lo que pensaba?— La voz de Kyotani voz sonó entre chulesca y enfadada. Los colores de su cara cambiaron del blanco al rojo mientras se levantaba con ganas de partirle la boca a puñetazos.

—No es eso, es exactamente esto — le señaló y luego se señaló a sí mismo. La cara de Terushima mostraba la angustia de cómo se sentía, entre abrumado, triste y decepcionado. "Me temo que no podemos comunicarnos con el numero marcado".

Terushima se desenrollo el teléfono del cuello y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Tenía intención de hacer algún chiste malo del tipo "llámame", pero no tenía ganas. Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí para mirar el cuadro. El conejo le había quedado ridículamente mono, y el perfil del lobo era bastante aterrador. La orquídea violácea le daba luz al cuadro oscuro...

Kyotani se sentó de nuevo en su silla de escritorio y miró el teléfono arrancado de la cabina. Cerró los ojos y se preguntó si Terushima lo podría usar en alguna de sus esculturas raras. Tenían una de algo que simulaba a una tía en pelotas con una señal de tráfico triangular invertida en la entrepierna. Realmente no tenía ni idea de por qué dejaba que aquel pirado llenara todo con sus gustos ridículos, su caos perdido y sus teorías excéntricas. En parte porque él le gustaba, y en parte porque sabía que Terushima no era un cliché y aquello le gustaba mucho de él.

Y lo cierto era que, no, la verdad era que no se comunicaban y tenía razón en casi todo lo que decía el muy imbécil. Cogió el teléfono y se levantó de nuevo saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndose al cuarto de su compañero de piso. Entró sin llamar y lejos de encontrárselo durmiendo, estaba sentado sobre el suelo moldeando plastilina.

Kyotani se le quedó mirando por unos instantes pensando en qué decir. Pero la comunicación no se limitaba a palabras, también a acciones. Cogió el auricular del teléfono y se lo colocó como si fuera a hablar, pero se quedó en silencio.

La mirada de Terushima demostraba cierta aprensión pero al mismo tiempo sorpresa. Su cuarto estaba infinitamente desordenado y lleno de chorradas. Figuritas de manga, una tabla de snow partida por la mitad, una bufanda a medio hacer, pinceles desperdigados por el suelo, una torre de alfombras de las puertas que había robado a todos los miembros del edificio varias veces y las sabanas de la cama arremolinadas en un rincón del colchón desnudo.

—No sé comunicarme con las personas, o bien son difíciles o bien son idiotas o bien las dos cosas — dijo Kyotani.

Terushima le seguía mirando expectante, observando los detalles de su expresión como si estudiara su rostro.

— Has puesto el telefonillo al revés — dijo de golpe el estudiante de arte. Y era cierto, Kyotani lo estaba usando con la zona de hablar en el oído y la de escuchar cerca de la boca. Lo tiró contra el suelo y uno de los lados de aquello se rompió. —Fantástico.

El artista caminó de rodillas recogiéndolo y poniéndose los restos de aquella basura en el oído para después mirar a su compañero. Se levantó del suelo y se le quedó mirando fijamente, como si pudiera atravesarle con rayos X.

— Joder, ahora ya no funciona — dijo y Kyotani empezó a reírse de tanto idiotismo. Cómo si alguna vez desde que había entrado en casa hubiera funcionado.

—Hay gente que no es compatible, que simplemente no pueden comunicarse — dijo Kyotani pensando en ese muro que solía rodearle y aislarle de todo el mundo. Notaba aquellas rocas apiladas una sobre las otras como la constitución de sus huesos. No era algo tan difícil de entender, él ya estaba acostumbrado a estar solo, en el fondo era más fácil que acercarse a la gente. – No es que yo no quiera...

La mano de Terushima, con el tacto grasoso de la plastilina y un poco húmedo a consecuencia de la ropa mojada que llevaba, entró en contacto con su piel.

El cuerpo de Kyotani temblaba, podía notar sus sienes palpitar con la misma fuerza que su corazón y le resultaba imposible apartar la mirada de los ojos de Terushima.

Un segundo, dos segundos, tres segundos, cuatro segundos...

Kyotani se lanzó a besar la boca de su compañero de piso, introduciendo su lengua. El sabor rancio del alcohol en la boca de uno entró en contacto con la fría del otro marcando la clara diferencia de ambos de forma simbólica. Eran opuestos y al mismo tiempo eran iguales, quizá eran un espejo, no era un mensaje simple de transmitir. Estreñimiento comunicacional.

Las manos de Kyotani se colaron por debajo de aquella camiseta mojada de color verde pistacho, oscurecida por el agua. Tiró de ella hacia arriba desnudando su torso y mordiéndole en el cuello. Yuhi jadeó nervioso, aquello era lo que quería, pero...

—Esto no sé si es comunicación — susurró Terushima.

—Probablemente no, porque es sencillo — los labios de Kentaro se separaron de la piel de su compañero de piso solo para decir aquello y descender por su pecho.  
Sus manos desataron el pantalón del artista, y como estos eran una o dos tallas más grandes de la que necesitaba cayeron al suelo por el mismo efecto de la gravedad.

Terushima sacó los pies de las perneras de los pantalones e iba a dar un paso atrás cuando los dientes de Kyotani se clavaron en su carne con fuerza obligándole a dejar escapar un grito. El dolor electrificarte se extendió por la zona, que enrojeció con rapidez.

Las manos de Yuhi se arrastraron por encima del pijama del otro, podían notar la erección creciendo en su entrepierna y aquello le daba la sensación de calor que crecía en su propio cuerpo a medida que la boca de su compañero acariciaba su piel.

Kyotani se colocó de nuevo frente a frente con el artista y volvió a besarle. Esta vez le empujó suavemente, acompañándole, hacia el colchón desprovisto de sabanas mientras se deshacía de los pantalones de su pijama.

Las sensaciones encerradas en un montón de sentimientos contrapuestos se encerraban en su pecho. Para ambos era fácil dejarse llevar por su instinto; besarse, pegarse, morderse, detestarse, follarse, ayudarse, amarse o repelerse, pero expresar en voz alta todo aquello era otra cosa. Decir la verdad a cualquiera era simple, decir la verdad a alguien a quien no quieres perder no tanto.

Los ojos de Terushima parpadearon levemente en aquel beso largo y agresivo. No era como si estuviera pensado, pero la imagen de los rasgos de Kyotani le fascinaba en el sentido de la entrega que otorgaba. Era difícil verle tan vulnerable y al mismo tiempo era indiferente si era así porque no tenía la intención de herirle. De hecho le asustaba ser consciente de que podía hacerlo precisamente por aquello. Le quitó la camiseta dejándole completamente desnudo delante de él. Quizá era el alcohol, o quizá el asunto de la comunicación o quizá que estaba enamorado, pero no tenía el pene erecto como su compañero a pesar de sentirse excitado. Quizá solo estaba pensado demasiado.

Kentaro le empujó sobre el colchón y se tendió sobre él deslizando los calzoncillos de este entre sus piernas, para luego agarrar su pene y empezó a zarandearlo con suavidad. Su mirada estaba fija en la del otro, sintiendo la presión de un instante que no era perfecto, que no pertenecía a una película de Hollywood ni a una fantasía real. Aquello lo convertía en una mierda como un piano, y al mismo tiempo lo hacía más fácil. No había lugar a la decepción si de entrada no encajaban las piezas del puzzle.

—Estás escribiendo ese texto creativo en tu cabeza — se irritó Kyotani apretando los dientes con fuerza, sujetando su ira en el interior de su ser para no salir corriendo de aquella habitación. Le conocía, le conocía demasiado bien y le molestaba que así fuera.

—No.

Terushima se cubrió la cara con la almohada. No era capaz de parar su cabeza, no tenía sentido dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. La comunicación era superficial en el sexo, era un juego simple y sencillo. Tocabas los botones y obtenías una respuesta. Aunque si lo pensaba, Kyotani estaba presionando los botones adecuados y no estaba funcionando porque…

El artista notó como su compañero se ponía de pie en la cama, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar notó como le pateaban con fuerza en el estómago.

—Nadie se comunica con una almohada en la puta cara, gilipollas — dijo Kyotani, para después tirar de la almohada y lanzarla contra la columna de alfombrillas de entrada robadas ilegalmente. Estas se desparramaron por el suelo de la habitación en avalancha.

Los brazos de Terushima se aferraron a las piernas de Kentaro, haciéndole caer hacía atrás. Su cabeza cayó sobre varias de aquellas mullidas alfombrillas, librándole de un golpe considerablemente doloroso.

—Eres imbécil… — se quejó el artista tratando de alcanzar la almohada estirando todo su cuerpo casi fuera de la cama, sin levantarse de esta, manteniendo el equilibrio como podía.

En aquel momento Kyotani le agarró, haciéndole caer sobre él mismo. Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos, abrazados sobre las alfombrillas.

—No quiero ser desagradable, pero la alfombrilla de Sohonda, el del octavo, tenía una mierda de perro… — rompió el silencio Terushima.— Quería limpiarla, pero me dio pereza y…

Kyotani se cubrió la cara dejando de abrazarle y empezó a reírse por no llorar.

— ¡Ah! No, mira, no la tenemos debajo — añadió para señalar una alfombrilla en la que ponía "Happy house" y había un perro cutre dibujado.

—Terushima, te odio.

Kentaro acaba de decir aquello, pero simplemente se dejó llevar y le volvió a besar. Terushima le mordió el labio y deslizó sus manos por el cuerpo del otro, notando el fino vello de su barriga y de alrededor de sus genitales. Intentó dejar de pensar y se centró en simplemente sentir. La comunicación era complicada, pero como había dicho Kuroo, a veces solo tenías que seguir llamando.

—Si no puedes comunicarte conmigo — empezó a decir Terushima mientras besaba con suavidad el cuello de Kyotani. —Por favor, vuélvelo a intentar como ahora.


End file.
